Beginnings, Middles, Ends
by VeridianSoul
Summary: Where the beginning didn't matter and neither did the end. Laven


**~*This is a birthday present for the lovely Shalcro~ I love you deary! I hope you like it uwu*~**

In the beginning, I didn't really like him all that much. Yeah he was funny, but was that seriously all there was to him? Day in and day out he'd seep his way into everyone's conversations, never really being present but always mentioned one way or another. It got to the point where I couldn't even escape him, not that anyone knew I tried.

It wasn't like that at first. I used to actually follow him, tripping on his every word even though I knew that eventually I would fall. As many times as I'd tell myself that the descend would hurt I still found a million reasons to stray from my path, chasing after him down the winding road with no regrets. His laugh, his eye, his smile, they were just too alluring. As much as I hated to admit it, I was stuck and I couldn't leave. I wanted to hear his voice shout my name and watch his eye sparkle when the light hit it so flawlessly. I had become invested, perhaps a little too much.

When my thoughts had begun to take over I couldn't get him off my mind. It didn't seem to help that neither could anyone else, hence why no matter which direction I'd turn I'd find myself faced with yet another piece of him.

'Did you hear what Lavi said?' 'Did you see what Lavi's wearing?' 'Look at Lavi.'

Every day all day the same words seemed to be repeated from each person in the school. The redhead was indeed popular but how did I not notice the talk before? Perhaps I was blind, perhaps I just didn't pay attention. Either way, Lavi Bookman had made his way into my life and I didn't even intend for it to happen. Blessing or curse? That was yet to be decided at that point in time.

In the middle is where I liked to be.

As my time with the redhead grew our roles seemed to switch. Instead of me chasing him he seemed to take up the burden, choosing to spend his time in my aftermath. Each time I'd turn on the dusty path to see who's boots were scraping across the ground along with mine he'd always be there, giving me that lopsided grin as he ushered me ahead. I always hesitated. I wasn't meant to be the leader, I wasn't ready to move. Yet he always believed in me and I believed in him, in a sense believing in myself. He gave me the courage to let my smile through. He was all the fuel I needed to make it to my destination, wherever my destination would be. He was the reason I turned around and kept going, and for that I was thankful.

That time though wasn't what I enjoyed the best. As I said, the middle was the best. By the middle I'm referring to the times where neither of us we're following or leading. We were equals, completely neutral but imperfectly poised. It was the best feeling. His arms were so warm and his smile so bright. It made me glad that I kept going. If I didn't I wouldn't have my home or the air I breathe. I'd be nothing but lost. I was happy just to be lost with him.

You're probably wondering where the end is by now. You've been following every word I say, taking note of the past tense and my fond memories, seeking a conclusion as to set everything final.

Do you want to know the truth?

There are no endings.

Believe me when I say endings don't exist. I'll even prove it to you.

The sweet kisses on my face won't disappear. The tender touches along my skin won't escape. The endless smiles presented to me and repaid will never become just a memory. The laughter that fills my home will not cease. The remnants of love in my heart will never fade.

Everything begins but nothing truly ends. People often mistake the better or worse times with the end when in actuality the stream is never ending. Things get better and things get worse. Sometimes your so high the curvature of Earth on the horizon is in your sight and other times you couldn't feel any deeper. You'll argue that endings do exist, as in books on the final page or movies on the credits, but deep down you know there is no ending. As long as the feeling is with you it never truly ends, it just changes over time.

Therefore, I don't have an ending to tell you. Lavi and I are still enjoying our days, the bad and the better, with our hands clasped and our heads held high. Every day our story will get longer and longer, getting closer to the final page. We'll never write the closing sentence and that's how it will stay, forever open.

Now if you'll excuse me, we have a new chapter to write.


End file.
